FOREGIVE AND FORGET
by Dreaming of Sportacus
Summary: The aftermath of the Fourth of July. Sportacus learns how to forgive and forget.This story is now complete. For everyone that left a review. Yes im doing more stories.. LOL! And one for LazyScouts. Which happens to be my favorite eppy.
1. Chapter 1

**FORGIVE AND FORGET**

It was a little after 12 when Stephanie jumped out of bed. "Oh my" I have over slept. She quickly began to make her bed and clean up her clothes from last night. The mixed smells of dirt,tears and smoke lingered in her clothes. As she was about to put them in the hamper she noticed another smell. She held the back of her dress up to her and breathed in. She smiled a little smile to herself as she could imagine his strong arms around her again. He had come back for her. He had come back to Lazy Town. Not only did she need him the town needed him.

I wonder if the lights are back on. For Stephanie and Sportacus were in his airship when the lights went out. It was like in a dream watching the tiny twinkling lights go out one by one. It was like people were snuffing out candles. It was such a breathtaking site and to feel his arms and his kiss. "Oh!" Stephanie squealed as she ran her fingertips over her lips. His kiss was so gentle so sweet like being kissed by a butterfly.

"Enough girl" Stephanie said to herself as she was standing in the middle of her room. You have chores to do. When she went to reach for her pink comforter she felt a snap in her wrist. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" Stephanie cried as she grabbed her wrist. The Mayor her Uncle comes running into the room. "Are you alright my dear?" he asked as he sees that she is holding her wrist. "No Uncle" Stephanie says with tears in her eyes. "My wrist hurts" "Oh my, What are we going to do? The doctor is out of town on a convention." He takes Stephanie into the kitchen and places ice on her wrist. The wrist was turning blue and swelling fast. "It doesnt look good, maybe I will call Bessie. She might know what to do." Mayor grabs the phone and dials Bessies cell.

"Hello" Bessie says as she hands Sportacus another wrench or was it a screwdriver. She had went to check out the light company after all she owns stock in the company and saw that Sportacus was working on fixing the switch. "Bessie this is Milford can you come over, its Stephanie im afraid she hurt and I dont know what to do?" "Stephanies hurt?" Bessie looked up at Sportacus who was jumping down to listen to the conversation. Sportacus gently takes the phone away from Bessie. "Mayor this is Sportacus, whats wrong with Stephanie". As he asked the Mayor what was wrong he could hear her crying softly in the background. "Mayor tell her im on my way"."Bessie I have to go to her can you please stay here and make sure that no one. I mean no one goes up there until I get back." Bessie shakes her head and smiles. "Go on" "Oh and Bessie. Dont touch anything" with that Sportacus starts to do backflips and then he begins to run.

Being a gentlemen always he knocks on the door before entering. "Mayor? Mayor" Sportacus calls out. "In here" he hears the Mayor comforting Stephanie as he holds her hand. "Stephanie" Sportacus calls her name as he rushes over to her. Wiping the tears from her face he gently holds her wrist to look at it. "Mayor Im afraid its broke" Sportacus picks Stephanie up from the counter and tells the Mayor he was heading to the next town for a doctor. As Sportacus was heading out the door. "Mayor can you call the next town and tell them we will be arriving?" "Oh my, yes of course, Mayor Doesright is a friend of mine". Quickly as he came in Sportacus was out the door with his precious load.

The pain was being to be too much for Stephanie. Sensing her need for comfort. Sportacus lowered Stephanie a little so that her ear would be resting on his chest. The beating of this gentle heart and the warm breath on her face. Stephanie was lulled into peaceful sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2**

Sportacus shifted Stephanie so he could climb up the ladder. "Hold on Stephanie, as tight as you can." Stephanie responded by placing her arms around his neck as he shifted her to his back. Half sleeping and half awake. The higher he climbed the more Stephanie held on.. She started to whimper as her hand slipped and she hit her wrist on the ladder. Faster he climbed until he reached the airship. Gently he placed Stephanie on the bed and began to wiping the tears."Ssh Ssh" as he moved a stray hair from her eyes. He softly whispered in her ear. "Suss minn ást , hvíla þinn augsýn." (English: Hush my love, rest your eyes). The rock of the airship and the warmth of his hand holding her she quickly drifted into peaceful slumber.

They soon arrived at the next town. This town was called Ski Town. Everyone was very healthy and athletic there. Mayor Doeswell meet them at the town square. "Sportacus" the Mayor yelled as he tied off the end of the rope. "Down" Sportacus demanded as he held Stephanie close to him. "Thank You Mayor for welcoming us to your town" Sportucas said as he and the Mayor walked throught the town square to Doctor Do Right. The Doc meet them at the door. "Sportacus please place her on the table" ever so carefully Sportacus placed her. He held her hand and wouldnt move. "Um Sportacus" the Mayor laughed as he pulled on his arm. "Lets go get a cup of Sugar Free Coco while hes fixing her wrist." Sportacus didnt move. The nurse pushed him out the door which took a lot. "She will be fine, come back in an hour" the nurse said as she shut the door on them. Sportacus just stood there at the door. He didnt move. He didnt know what to do. He has never loved someone like that before and he has never had someone he loved hurt like that before. The Mayor concerned for Sportacus pulled him towards the cafe. "Shes okay shes just over whelmed by the pain she will sleep for awhile". the Mayor told Sportacus as he was ordering for them.

The smell of warm coco wafted under his nose. "Mayor" Sportacus spoke. "Shes fine" the Mayor said as he coaxed Sportacus to drink up. He watched as the steam rose from his cup. "So Sportacus, who is this special person?" the Mayor asked as he winked to him. "Shes a.. a.. fr.. friend" Sportacus studdered. "Is that so!" the Mayor laughed. "Boy you have it bad for her." the Mayor said as he motioned for the waitress to refill their cups. Sportacus felt a warm blush rising from his cheeks. "Yes Mayor I guess I do." Noting that nothing else needed to be said two friends enjoyed the second cup of coco. After an hour Sportacus kept checking his watch. The Mayor smiled and nodded. He paid the bill and he had to jog to keep up with Sportacus.

Sportacus reached the door and was getting ready to pull it off its hinges as he heard a faint laugh. Then it got louder. He couldnt understand how that laugh could come from someone that was in pain just a few hours ago. Trying to compose himself he walked thru the door and was releaved to see Stephanie sitting on the exam table laughing at something. As he rounded the corner he stopped as he heard the Doc doing an impression of him. He was showing Stephanie what Sportacus would look like if he hit the wall. Stephanie was laughing so hard she didnt see that she was close to the edge. Stephanie started to laugh so much she was crying and coughing and she fell backwards off the table.

Sportacus backfliped and caught her in his strong arms. Her eyes were twinkling as she wrapped her arms around him. No tears just a look for love coming from her eyes. Sportacus placed her back on the table and stood beside her. Stephanie felt like there was something wrong. As Sportacus glanced at her he could see her beautiful smile fading. A look of hurt crossed her face. "Oh Stephanie" Sportacus thought to himself. How can you look at me with such love in your eyes when I have done you wrong. I should have known that something was wrong last night when you favored that wrist. Sportacus thought to himself he wasnt even listening to what the Doc was saying. "Sportacus? Did you hear me. Stephanie didnt break her wrist til this morning. It was cracked but no one would have known, this was just something that happened." the Doc said as he was handing Sportacus papers on how Stephanie was to keep her cast dry and when it needed to come off. "Here is a perscription for pain meds if she needs them". Sportacus just stood there blinking trying to register what the Doc was saying.

Then there was this ferocious growl. Everyone turned to Stephanie and she blushed. "Im hungry" she sighed as everyone laughed with her. Just then something happened to Sportacus. He realized she was not angry at him but hurt by his actions towards her. He scooped her into his arms and tells her whatever her stomach desires she can have. Smiling at him she nuzzles into his neck and whispers. Waffles with strawberries and whip cream. He looks at her and starts to blush. His mustache twitches as he starts to laugh. "Of course my lady"


	3. Chapter 3

**FIREWORKS AGAIN?**

Sportacus and Stephanie were finishing up their breakfast when the Doc and his nurse walked into the cafe. "Stephanie is your wrist hurting you?" the Doc asked as Sportacus invited them to join him. "A little" Stephanie said as she was holding her cast. Sportacus could see in her eyes that she was trying to be brave. What Stephanie didn't know was that Sportacus put her pain pill in her hot cocoa. So that by the time they were to leave she would be sleeping and not in pain as he climbed back up into the airship. As they were talking Stephanie's eyes were beginning to close and soon she had laid her head on table and was fast asleep. Everyone noticed that Stephanie had fallen asleep. "Well, everyone, I think its time for us to say our adieu's" Sportacus said as shook the Doc's hand one more time. If there is anything you ever need please give Mayor Meanswell a call and I will come running. With that Sportacus picked Stephanie up in his two strong arms and carried her to the airship.

Sportacus laid her down on his bed and covered with the white down comforter. Stroking the hair out of her eyes. "Oh Stephanie we are going to have to have that talk. Did Robbie cause this? Who brought down the treehouse? What happened?" Stephanie just breathed in a sigh and snuggled under the warm comforter and drifted off into a deeper sleep. As Stephanie was sleeping Sportacus was piloting the ship back towards Lazytown. He was watching the clouds go by deep in thought of how he could get Stephanie to open up to him. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice that Stephanie was tossing and turning and crying in her sleep.

Stephanie was kicking and clawing at the comforter that felt like Pixels arms around her. She was trying to get away from Pixel. "Sportacus" Stephanie screamed as she sat up crying. She kept screaming his name. He jumped from the control center and ran to her. He could see that she was having trouble breathing. Her eyes were closed but the tears were falling. Sportacus realized that she was having a bad dream and that she was still asleep. He carefully wanted to wake her up. Sportacus pulled her into his lap and sat on the bed. Holding her and whispering to her. "Stephanie, Im right here. Nothing is going to hurt you." He rocked her and held her close. He could feel her heart almost beating out of her body. He realized that whatever was going on in her dream was scaring her to death. Finally she just sagged against his chest and shuddered. "Sportacus?" Stephanie asked as she held on for dear life. She looked into those Icelandic blue eyes and she started to tell him what happened that night. The words just kept coming as she finally told him how she had thought that he was hurt, how she watched the fireworks explode right into the airship. How Pixel kept her from running to the ladder. She told him how she was angry at the guys and how she went up into the treehouse to get away from everyone. How the tree house fell and then she told him about Pixel kissing her.

Sportacus stiffen alittle when she told him about Pixel. "Sportacus" Stephanie said as she placed her small hand on his face. "Please it was just a kiss between friends. It didn't mean anything to me. Bessie explained to me about Love". Stephanie started to smile through her tears. "Don't you see Sportacus, the way I felt for you. The butterflies and then my heartbreaking. I love you Sportacus!" Stephanie said as she kissed him. Sportacus held her close as her lips touched his. He started to feel something that he never had before. Anger! Stephanie felt him stiffen and pull away from her. She noticed that his eyes were clouding up and that his was clenching his hands.

He didn't know how to handle this new emotion. Sportacus started to do push ups. Stephanie watched in fear as he was pushing himself. Up,down,Up down. faster and faster. He was going to blow any minute. Stephanie knew she had to help him through this emotion. Stephanie jumped down off the bed and got in front of him. She tried to get her voice into an authoritative tone. "Magnus Sportacus Scheving!" she said and stomped her foot down. Sportacus just froze in mid pushup. He had never heard Stephanie take that tone with anyone. He looked up at her. She was standing there with her hands on her hips frowning. He started to snicker a little then his mustache was twitching then it happened he laughed. He realized that the emotions he was bottling up inside were telling him that this beautiful innocent person standing in front of him was the love of his life. But that if he didn't do something soon she was going to really get mad at him.

The more Sportacus laughed the more Stephanie got angry.. She was so mad that she pushed him on his butt and walked to the window. "Oh Stephanie, I'm sorry. I just realized that I love you too." he said as he grabbed her and held her close. Just as he did he accidentally hit the switch and shifted the airship to roll to the right. They both fell against the wall of the ship. He tried to hold on to her and at the same time shift the switch back to normal. Unaware that his elbow hit the switch to lower the deck he flipped the switch to right the ship as he did the deck hit the power plant. Sparks start to fly and the lights went out in Lazy Town again!


End file.
